Hydra
Portal milczał. - Przeklęte ustrojstwo... - mruknął Akios. Czarnoksiężnik stał pośrodku pustych sal, które wypełniał mrok. Tylko lekkie odbicie światła, nikłe lecz nęcące rozświetlało lekko środek, gdzie stał Akios i dwóch akolitów. Akios był postawny i nawet bez zbroi, tylko w szatach zdawał się być olbrzymem. Jego oczy miały barwę seledynową, a skóra choć blada wręcz pulsowała energią. Jego szaty miały barwy szkarłatu, a w ręku dzierżył kostur zakończony głową ptaka, z dziobem połykającym świat, bądź jakąś kule. Nikt dokładnie nie wiedział co jest w dziobie, ponieważ dowodzący Hydrą nigdy nie pozwalał dotykać swojej broni. Nikomu, nawet towarzyszą. Zresztą nawet pośród innych był dziwakiem. Nie golił głowy, nie starał się upodobniać do Bliźniaczków Legionu Alfa, choć akurat nikt w Hydrze tego nie robił. Umbra, Cień pośród mroków nie dbał o względy innych i jego twarz, którą widziało niewielu, bowiem ten niechętnie zdejmował hełm, pokryta była tatuażami i bliznami. A Iktinos? Jego parszywego ryja musiał znosić codziennie, choć ostatnio znacznie mniej. Ten też się wyróżniał, nosząc czerwone rękawice, które według wielu były takie od krwi, co było nieprawdą - Akios raz, przypadkiem oczywiście, popchnął w ferworze walki Iktinosa do miejskich rezerwuarów na jednym ze światów w Segmentum Obscurus. Chyba nigdy jak wówczas nie był taki czysty, lecz rękawice dalej jarzyły się czerwienią. Oczywiście Bestia nie był zadowolony i wielokrotnie dawał temu dowód, choć czarnoksiężnik zbywał go za każdym razem. Ale nie tylko to sprawiało, że nie był popularny pośród Alfów. Był obcy. Nie był synem Alphariusa, lecz przybłędą, członkiem jednego z Zakonów Astartes, który nie mógł pogodzić się ze słabością samego Imperium i dołączył do Chaosu przy pierwszej okazji, podczas owianej tajemnicą kampanii. Jednak w twarz nikt nie ważył się mu powiedzieć, że jest obcym - raz na oczach setek marines, podczas jednej z bitew na Armageddonie, gdzie akurat Legion chciał pozyskać cenny artefakt, Akios za pomocą jednego ruchu dłonią doprowadził do spopielenia niemal wszystkich Predatorów Salamander. Oczywiście świadkowie zginęli i nikt oprócz Alfów nie mogli powiedzieć co dokładnie uczynił czarnoksiężnik. Czy przyzwał hordy demonów? Czy potrafił na skinienie palca skorumpować Ducha Maszyny? Jedno było pewne - Akios nie był kimś, kogo można obrazić. Dawny kronikarz chodził wokół portalu, klnąc z cicha i kopiąc co i rusz leżącą na ziemi puszkę, która datowana była na czasy Wielkiej Krucjaty. Dla tych głupców, pomyślał, to pewnie byłby relikt i cenna relikwia. Puszka po ochłapach mięsa i jakiegoś gówna. Czym jest Imperium dzisiaj? Tworem, który przeczy temu, co nakreślił Imperator dawno temu. Całe tysiąclecia planowania trafił szlag, lecz pozwolił otworzyć oczy Akiosowi na nowe możliwości. - Ty - wskazał palcem na jednego z akolitów. - Podaj mi kryształ. Uczeń mrocznych sztuk, nieznany z imienia, bądź nie posiadający go człowiek podał posłusznie leżący na stoliku przypominający węgiel kamień. Czarnoksiężnik na chwilę trzymał go na wysokości klatki piersiowej, z wyciągniętymi rękoma i gdy je opuścił, ten pozostał w powietrzu i powoli się obracał. Po chwili błysk rozświetlił salę i w portalu pojawiła się twarz Demnosa Thenikera, Lorda Smoków i Klucznika Tajemnic, dowódcy 9. Komórki Alfa. Jego twarz zdawała się lśnić - nie był to efekt działania portalu, lecz jego niezwykła aura. Był jednym z zasłużonych kapitanów Alphariusa i jednym z niewielu, którzy służyli bezpośrednio pod samym Prymarchą w trakcie Herezji Horusa. Akios patrzył w oczy Lorda Chaosu, które były równie bezduszne co puste. Nie widział jak normalny człowiek, lecz zdawał się widzieć ponad to, co widzą śmiertelnicy. - Długo to trwało - powiedział cicho. Jednak głos ten nawet tak cichy budził grozę pośród weterana, jakim był Akios. - Taranis nic nie znaczy. Ale skarabeusz już tak. Nie ścierpię dłuższej zwłoki - masz przywrócić na nasze łono informacje wieków dawnych. Jak lubisz to powtarzać... Wiedza to... - Potęga - dokończył Akios. Lekki uśmiech na chwilę zagościł na twarzy Demnosa. - Tak. Legion Alfa pożąda jej nie mniej niż władzy. Taranis był naszą bazą już wystarczająco długo. Wiemy wystarczająco dużo, by odnaleźć Bramy Niebios. Teraz... tylko przynieś skarabeusza, Umbra wie gdzie jest. Sam w końcu go tam umieścił. Czarnoksiężnik się skłonił. - Będzie jak rozkażesz, panie. Wizja rozpłynęła się i Akios usłyszał tylko: - Przynieś skarabeusza, Biały Kruku. ... Umbra słyszał odgłosy walki na zewnątrz, gdy przeglądał pliki. Wiedział, że zawierają cenne informacje dla ich pana, lecz również kilka innych, ciekawych informacji. Skarabeusz, czyli nieduży chip, który kolekcjonował każdy ruch w bazie danych, zarejestrował w końcu miliony tajnych szyfrów i materiałów, takich jak tajne dyrektywy Ursakaira Creeda z Cadii czy rozkazy Arcymagosa Dethusa Veena. I oczywiście odnaleźli dowód na istnienie Bramy Niebios, miejsca, którego szukał cały Legion. Ale jedna rzecz zwróciła uwagę Cienia - zapiski Ochrony placówki. Gubernator Baalthahn i Komisarz Tuchel (dawno zinfiltrowani przez Hydrę) wraz z kilkoma ochroniarzami przekazywali dzieci, widać było, że biedne po ubraniach wysokiej i smukłej postaci, którą Umbra spotkał już w przeszłości - był to Karrakar Wypluty, pies Vecta z Commoragh i jego posłaniec. Drukhari zdawał się być w dobrej komitywie z Mon-keigh. Umbra zapamiętał widok uśmiechniętego Karrakara i płacz małej dziewczynki, której los był dobrze znany Umbrze. Nie był to łaskawy los, jakim byłaby szybka śmierć. Złość szybko minęła, gdy usłyszał kroki. Wyciągnął skarabeusza z komputera i szybko ruszył ku drzwiom, lecz nie zdążył. Strzał z karabinu laserowego powalił marine. - No, no, no - usłyszał głos. - Tu cię mam, parszywy gnoju! ... Akios stał w miejscu, gdy Iktinos znów wzniósł się w powietrze, ku dachu łączonych budynków Głównej Siedziby Bezpieczeństwa. Czarnoksiężnik patrzył, jak w jego kierunku zbliżały się kolejne opancerzone pojazdy gwardzistów. Nóż w jego ręku powoli kierował się ku jego drugiej, wolnej dłoni. Gdy czołg Leman Russ stanął, by oddać strzał, czarnoksiężnik szybkim ruchem przeciął swoją dłoń i ruchem ręki sprawił, że krople krwi na sekundę pojawiły się w powietrzy. I zaczęło się piekło. Każda kropla urosła do olbrzymich kształtów i przybrała postać krwawego przejścia, wyrwy w świecie materialnym. Demony rzuciły się na żołnierzy i swymi karmazynowymi ostrzami masakrowali ludzi. Sam Akios ukląkł i zniknął z pola widzenia. Sierżanci, kapłani i zwykli poborowi starali się wybić pojawiające się istoty. Nagle zza pleców jednego z Ogrynów pojawił się czarnoksiężnik i jednym ruchem swego zaklętego noża przeciął krąg szyjny podludzia. Strzały gwardzistów nie robiły krzywdy Akiosowi i ten spokojnie rzucał kolejne kule psionicznej energii. Po chwili zrobiło się cicho. Akios stał w miejscu, gdzie było mnóstwo trupów, lecz czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Demony też to czuły i usłyszał krzyk. Iktinos uciekał, co nie było dobrym znakiem. Szept. Nigdy ci się nie uda... Głos wydobywał się zewsząd. Czarnoksiężnik szukał prawdziwego źródła, lecz szybko zorientował się, ze to trupy przemawiają do niego, nawet te bez ust i dekapitowane, te zmasakrowane twarze patrzyły na niego. Odleć... Akios pomimo obaw nie poruszył się nawet na krok i na sekundę zobaczył olbrzymie oczy patrzące na niego z wyrwy, którą sam stworzył. Nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić ta się zamknęła i wszystkie demony wokół zniknęły. Potem poczuł dziwne mrowienie i spojrzał na górę. Teleportował się. ... Cień krył się za kolejnym filarem. Był przyparty do muru przez silny ogień zaporowy Tempestus. Trafili go kilkukrotnie i odczuwał złość. Ich dowódca był bucem, lecz nie brakowało mu brawury. Od kilku dobrych minut Umbra cofał się coraz głębiej, z powrotem do owego skarbca, gdzie leżał wrak robota i półki z dyskami danych. - Poddaj się, a obiecuje ci szybką śmierć, zdrajco! - krzyknął Tuchel. Cień w duchu sobie powiedział, co on jemu obiecuje, lecz wiedział, że póki co jest na straconej pozycji. Odskoczył, gdy zobaczył granat, lecz równocześnie się na moment odsłonił i kolejny strzał zrobił wyrwę w jego pancerzu. Krew powoli sączyła się z jego ran. Wściekły oddał dwa strzały ze swojego pistoletu i zobaczył, jak dwóch najbliższych żołnierzy pada na ziemię z dziurami w miejscu, gdzie wiązki plazmy ich dosięgły. Lecz ich przewaga była ogromna. Usłyszał już, że idą kolejni. Nagle rozbłysło światło i pojawił się Akios, który długo nie czekał i rzucił kulę w stronę Tempestus. Była ona mosiężna i zdawała się niczym innym jak piłką do jakiejś gry. Jeden z Tempestus ją zobaczył i widząc, że to nie granat próbował ją kopnąć, co uruchomiło pułapkę - nagle kula się otworzyła i zaczęła wciągać wszystko wokół. Czarnoksiężnik krzyknął w kierunku Umbry. - Szybko! Biegnij za mną do portalu! Cień rzucił się za czarnoksiężnikiem, kątem oka widząc wściekłość komisarza. Zniknęli po chwili. ... Na dachu było pełno trupów. - Iktinos znów zapomniał posprzątać po sobie - rzekl Akios, zdejmując hełm dedykowany mrocznym mocom. Cień nie odpowiedział, zajmując się przykładaniem medykamentu do rany. Piekło. Akios wziął do ręki nóż, który leżał na ziemi, ten sam, który używał obłąkany żołnierz, który pokonał Bestię. Zdawał się dumać, aż Cień dotknął jego ramienia. - Nie mamy czasu, musimy ruszać. - Tak - odrzekł dowódca Hydry. - Tak... za długo tu zabawiliśmy. Masz skarabeusza? Cień lekko pokiwał głową, lecz nie oddał chipu towarzyszowi. - Bedę go potrzebował. Jeszcze przez godzinę - odrzekł szybko widząc minę czarnoksiężnika. Akios cofnął rękę i popatrzył na nadciągające pojazdy na dole. - Podejrzewam co chcesz zrobić. To twoja sprawa. Spotkamy się w punkcie Gamma Theduris. Iktinos będzie tam czekał. Ja... - przerwał na chwilę. - Ja dołączę do was później. Patrzył na miejsce, w którym chwile wcześniej stał Cień. Nie znoszę jak to robi, pomyślał Akios. Otworzył portal i nim wszedł weń spojrzał na ostrze raz jeszcze - zmieniło kształt z noża, na ośmioramienną gwiazdę. - Zaczęło się... Portal się zamknął, nim Tempestus weszli na dach. Epilog Na mostku siedział olbrzym, który zdawał się drzemać ot dawna. Nagle wszystko wokół ożyło i powoli kurz opadł z metalowych istot. Olbrzym otworzył oczy i ze spokojem powiedział: - Zaczęło się. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania (bobek24) Kategoria:Legion Alfa Kategoria:Opowiadania Hydra